Just Friends
by ironwoman6234
Summary: a sort story about how being just friends can turn into something MORE!


**This is a short fic I made to keep everyone happy and busy while I put the finishing touches on Kukarella. I hope you like it as much as I did thinking it up okk. They're ages change over time in the story so I hope you guys don't get confused okkie dookie :D**

Just Friends

_There she goes again…_

Wally was consumed by his thoughts when a silky black head of hair passed by him in a flash.

_The girl I'm in love with._

"Where ya goin Kuki," he got up overwhelmed it seemed in flash she had gone from 10 to 16.

He was trying to take in her curves, long legs, her big green jacket wasn't so big anymore it had grown and slightly cut to be right at her elbows and black belt hugged her ribcage, her hair was longer, but her smile was just as wide and friendly like when they were kids and even when she was in a hurry she still had time to flash it at him.

"Big exam for Thompson can't be late bye Wally," she continued making her way through the crowd. Wally shut his locker and headed to his own class.

_It's cool we're just friends._

Later he caught up with her to explain a call he had just received from Nigel.

"Guess vacations ova," he startled her as she looked up from the book she was reading in front of her locker and she couldn't help, but smile.

"Why's that," she questioned.

"Oh ya know Nigel's found somethin botherin Sector F of the KND so he figured it's up ta the TND ta find out whatevea it is and put an end ta it," he said causally.

"Just when I was starting to relax, but all right I'm in," she closed her book and they started walking toward the front of the school.

_We walk the halls at school._

_We know its casual._

As they were walking Wally heard a few girls whispering his name and decided to listen in.

"Ugh Kuki is so lucky she has guy like Wally he's always been there for her have you noticed that," one of the cheerleaders exclaimed to her friends.

"I know they are so cute I want a guy like that wonder when they're ever gonna go out," said another.

"I know the suspense is killing me," they giggled and changed the subject to the new cute guy in they're chemistry class named Emmett.

Wally smiled to himself _so they want us to go out eh_ he thought to himself and looked down to Kuki who thought he was listening to her go on about how the test went.

_It's cool we're just.._

"Wallabee Beatles you could have gotten hurt out there," Kuki Sanban shrieked walking into the kitchen of her house which was empty except for the two of them.

"But Oi didn't," he argued back.

_I don't wanna lead you on. No._

"And what if you had Wally I could never forgive you for doing something so..so…," he grabbed her chin and pulled her close to his face they're lips meeting. She was stunned, but instead of pulling away like he expected she only deepened the kiss. When they pulled away he was smiling at her a small sleepish smile.

"Oi'm a big boy Kooks not that tough shorty you used ta know and remember I always have been the greatest hand to hand combat specialist Oi think Oi can take care of moiself," and it was true he now stood 6 inches above her and was even more muscular she needed to freeze time to take it all in.

"I know it's just I don't want to see you get hurt cause of things like that," she rested her forehead on his chest,

_The truth is I've grown fond. Yeah._

"Kuki you don't need to worry about me".

"I know, but I want to," she looked up into her favorite pair of emerald eyes and kissed him again.

_Everyone know its meant to be.._

**Flashback**

"**Wally and Kuki sitting in a tree K-I-SS-I-N-G," sang numbuhs 2 and 5 when they were all 10 one time at the beach.**

**End flashback.**

_Falling in love just you and me._

"Wally when are you going to tell her," numbuh 2 asked him one night at his house when they were 18, " I mean you guys have been dating for 2 years and we're almost gonna graduate."

"Soon," was all he said.

_Til the end of time _

_Til I'm on her mind_

_It'll happen_

_I've been making lots of plans_

_Like a picket fence and a rose garden_

"Kuki", he walk out onto the gazebo he built her one summer while she was away visiting her grandparents in Japan that was surrounded with flowers red, pink, but her favorite were the orange.

She was swinging on the two-seater swing reading…._she's such a nerd, but she's my nerd…._he thought to himself,

"Hey Wally", she placed her book marker on the page she was reading and set the book down on a small table next to the swing.

"Hey um so there's somethin Oi've been meaning to tell ya Kooks," he grabbed her soft hand and tangled his fingers in hers.

"Ok what is it," she looked at him in with her innocent violet eyes and tightened her grip on his hand.

"Well Oi wanted to tell ya that Oi…Oi think Oi…….," he was interrupted by a loud beeping coming from inside his pocket. He took the cell phone out of his pocket and answered it. "Hello Nigel,".

"Numbuh 4 get numbuh 3 and get down to base immediately something just came up, more information when you get here ok," he was quick and brief.

"Ya got it boss," he ended the call and look at Kuki with an apologetic frown. "Sorry, but Oi guess it'll have ta wait till lata."

"It's ok, come on we'll take my car," she got up and they headed for the garage.

_I'll just keep on dreaming_

_But it's cool cause we're just friends_

**WALLYSGIRL3 is online**

**KOOKSMUSCLEMAN4 IS ONLINE**

**KOOKSMUSCLEMAN4 :hey :))**

_Small talk on IM_

**WALLYSGIRL3: HELLO :)**

_One word sentences._

_It's cool we're just friends_

**KOOKSMUSCELMAN4: watcha doing???**

**WALLYSGIRL3: talking to you!!!**

**KOOKSMUSCELMAN4: I'm so jealous of you :P **

**WALLYSGIRL3: shut up!**

**KOOKSMUSCELMAN4: hey who wouldn't be :D**

**WALLYSGIRL3: a lot of ppl. :P**

**KOOKSMUSCELMAN4: not even you???**

**WALLYSGIRL3: why would I be jealous of myself :P  
**

**KOOKSMUSCELMAN4: well I'm pretty jealous of myself right now **

**WALLYSGIRL3: aw yourr a sweety :))**

**KOOKSMUSCELMAN4: no its cause I'm looking at a picture of me beating Hoagie in a pizza eating contest I actually WON and it tasted good too :P**

**WALLYSGIRLS3:…….. your terrible **

**KOOKSMUSCELMAN4: I know ;)…..kooks guess what**

**WALLYSGIRL3: yeah??**

**KOOKSMUSCELMAN4: I think I've fallen in love with ya 8)  
**

**WALLYSGIRL3: me too wally.  
**

**KOOKSMUSCELMAN4: :)**

**WALLYSGIRL3: I gotta go babe :(**

**KOOKSMUSCELMAN4: :'( okk call me later**

**WALLYSGIRL3: I will ily WALLABEE BEATLES 3**

**KOOKSMUSCELMAN4: BUT ILY MORE KUKI SANBAN :)**

**WALLYSGIRL3 has logged off**

**KOOKSMUSCELMAL4 has logged off**

_If I had my way_

_We'd talk and talk all day. YEAH_

_Everyone knows its meant to be _

_Falling in love just you and me_

_Till the end of time _

_Till I'm on her mind _

_It'll happen_

**7 years later.**

**Age: 25  
**

"Wally you ready," said Hoagie from the door.

"Yeah," he got one last glance of himself in the mirror and walked out of the room.

_Thinking about how._

Nigel opened the doors then Wally, Hoagie, him, and Joey walked into the big chapel in that order and took they're places at the altar.

_We're gonna say our vows_

_It's cool we're just friends_

Then the doors opened again, the organ started being played and then she walked out escorted by her parents.

_She walks down the aisle  
_

He turned to look at his best friends smiling at him.

_I see all my friends smile._

By the time he knew it the priest was saying, "Ladys and gentlemen I present to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Wallabee Beatles, Wally you may know kiss your bride," then he lifted the Vail to see a smiling Kuki _Beatles_.

_Cause now we're more then friends._

Wedding bells we're ringing and birds were singing and the pair started closing in on each other when…..

"Wally, Wally", the little Asian 10 year old started shaking his arm.

"Wha… Kuki," he jerked his head up to find him sitting on the table next the pool in his backyard.

"Wake up silly," she smiled her big grin, "wanna play hide and seek with me pretty pretty please," she begged.

"Ok ok Oi'll play wit ya, but just this once," he gave in.

"Yay," she skipped away.

As she did so he was thinking to himself……

_Everyone knows its meant to be_

_Falling in love just you and me_

_Till the end of time_

_Till I'm on her mind it'll happen oh_

_I've been making lots of plans _

_Like a picket fence and a rose garden _

_I'll just keep on dreaming_

_Just keep on thinking_

_Of when we used to be just friends_

"I'm coming for ya Kooks," he whispered and started chasing her around the backyard of his house as she sang out loud…

_La la la la la la la la la la la la laaaaaaaaaaaa_

…_so she's just my best friend_ he thought_, for now.._

_la la la la la la la la la la la la laaaaaaaaaaaa_

_when we used to be just friends_.

**Well how was it and hopefully i will update Kukarella soon just thought i'd take a break i had a very busy weekend and i also wrote this in one day so please please review. **

**love audrina  
**


End file.
